Op VACATION
by chokawaii
Summary: when kuki and wally are sent on a vacation together to hawaii, will new crushes bloom? will at least one of them confess their feelings? FIND OUT! fluffiest 34 story eva!
1. Chapter 1

Op. VACATION

When Wally and Kuki are sent on a vacation to Hawaii will new crushes bloom? Will sparks turn into fire? Will at least one of them confess their feelings? I have a feeling this is gonna be REALLY ¾ fluffy.

Kuki woke up with a yawn. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note. She ripped the note off the fridge and started to read it:

_Dear Numbuh Three,_

_You may have noticed none of us are there. Well, except Numbuh Four. We had to go on an urgent mission and none of us wanted to wake you guys up. So we left without you. Go ahead and take a vacation or something._

_Be back in a couple of weeks,_

_Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, and Numbuh Five_

_P.S. Attatched are some tickets to Hawaii, enjoy yourselves. _J

Kuki smiled to herself, "How nice…" She thought. Wally walked into the kitchen and saw Kuki holding a letter. Out of curiosity he started asking questions, "Wot's that? A love letta or something?" Kuki giggled, "Of course not! I don't know anybody that likes me!" Wally blushed, "Ehh…right." Kuki answered, "Numbuh One went on a mission with Numbuh two and five and they left us tickets to Hawaii! Nice huh?" Wally spit out the OJ he was drinking, "HAWAII?"

Kuki giggled, "Yeah! I know! The plane leaves tomorrow!" Wally spit out some milk he was drinking, "TOMORROW?" He started eating nervously. Kuki looked at him in disgust, "Uhhh…yeah, could you stop doing that?" Wally blushed, "Sorry…" He said, his mouth full of toast. Kuki rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna pack." Wally lifted his hand, "Uhhh…how long is the vacation?" Kuki looked back at him, "3 weeks. Better get packing!" She winked. Wally blushed, lowering his head, "Maybe I can finally confess…" He thought.

Wally looked around and put his dirty bowl on the giant pile of plates on the sink. Wally saw a note on the sink:

_Numbuh Four, wash the dishes._

_-Numbuh One_

Wally rolled his eyes, "Woteva." Wally looked at Kuki's door and smiled devilishly. He knocked on her door as she chimed, "What is it Wally?" Wally gulped, "Ehh..Uh…Numbuh One wants you to wash the dishes…" Kuki smiled, "OKAY!" Kuki stopped packing and skipped to the kitchen.

Kuki looked at the dishes as her eyes widened. She looked at the note and screamed, "NUMBUH FOUR! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WASH THE DISHES!" Wally meekly stepped out of the hallway. Complete with puppy-eyes. Kuki's heart broke, "I'm sorry Wally…I'll help you…" Wally smiled, "Thanks a lot Kook-I mean Numbuh Three…." Kuki started washing as Wally cleared the rack. Kuki glanced at Wally and suddenly started washing faster. Wally noticed her change in pace and smiled, "Alright. I accept your challenge." Kuki smiled and started washing at turbo-speed. Kuki acted as the announcer, "The lovely Kuki Sanban is in the lead. Wally behind by a whole 4 dishes. Oh! He's catching up! He's picking up the pace!" Wally started going faster as Kuki stayed at the same pace. Kuki looked at the dishes and said, "And…the lovely Kuki Sanban…is…FORFEITTING?" Wally looked at her smiled, "I WIN!"

Kuki started breathing heavily, "You're good. Wanna have some more fun?" Wally nodded. Kuki got one of potato mashers. She dunked it in the soap water and started blowing bubbles thru the tiny holes. Bubbles surrounded them everywhere. Wally smiled and looked back at the dishes, "I challenge you to round 2 of the race." Kuki got on her game face and nodded, "Ready….and…BEGIN!" They suddenly started washing and drying and stacking the dishes at great speed. Kuki announced, "And the winner is…Wally and Kuki! IT'S A TIE!" Kuki looked at the rack and at the empty sink.

Wally frowned, "Aw man…it can't be a tie. Tiebreaker?" Kuki smiled, "You know it." She looked around, "First one to pack all their things wins. Ready?" Wally smiled and got in a running position, "Ready." Kuki started, "Ready….set…" She started running and laughing. Wally started running and tripped, "HEY! YOU STARTED EARLY!" He laughed. Kuki kept on running. Wally ran to his room as Kuki ran back out with her suitcase, "DONE!" Wally ran out a little sooner, "YOU CHEATED!" He laughed. Kuki smiled, "You never said we couldn't!"

Wally looked back at the suitcases, "Well…when we get to Hawaii whadda wanna do?" Kuki frowned, "I dunno." Wally looked at the TV, "Travel channel?" Kuki nodded and jumped on the couch. Wally turned on the TV and they started watching the travel channel. For hours they watched other places until finally it came to Hawaii. Kuki started jumping up down, "Here it is!" The TV announcer started:

_Hawaii. One of the most beautiful and hottest tourist spots in the world. But Hawaii isn't just scuba-diving and sight-seeing. It is said to be one of the most romantic places in the world. Many couples come to Hawaii for anniversaries, engagements, even marriages._

Kuki and Wally looked at each other and blushed. Wally turned off the TV, "Ehh…I thin that's enough." Kuki cleared her throat, "Oh…yeah…." Kuki looked out the window, "Well it's getting late. See ya in the morning. I'll wake you up. We gotta get up early if we wanna make that plane." Wally smiled and yawned, "Yeah, good idea." Kuki turned out the lights, "Night Wally." Wally smiled, "Night Kooks…ehh…..Numbuh Three."

Well chappie 1 for ya. Cute huh? I knew this would be extremely ¾ fluffness. J review guys. Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

Op. VACATION chappie 2

Kuki's alarm clock woke her up at 4:00am with a shock. Kuki woke up screaming. She looked around and sighed, then groaned, "The plane…ugh…." She wrapped a blanket around her and went into Wally's room. She turned on the light as squinted her eyes. Wally didn't wake up. Kuki stepped on a squeaky floorboard. He didn't wake up. Kuki shook him and said in a whisper, groaning, "Wallllly….wake up….Walllllly…" Wally woke up and got out of bed. Wearing nothing except some boxers with boomerangs on them. Kuki giggled, blushing. She suddenly burst into laughter pointing at his boxers. Wally glanced down and blushed, "Alroight already. Just get out while I get dressed. Geez." Kuki laughed her way out of his room.

Wally put on some clothes and knocked on Kuki's door. Kuki answered, "Come in!" She was wearing something a bit different than her regular clothes. A green turtleneck, skirt, and leg warmers. Wally's jaw dropped but Kuki didn't notice. Wally suddenly caught himself and immediately lifted his jaw back up. Kuki looked at him, "You ready?" She smiled. Wally nodded, "Yup." Kuki grabbed her suitcase, "Then let's go." Wally ran into his room and got his suitcase when he heard Kuki struggling. Wally brought his suitcase to Kuki's room when he walked into her room.

She was trying to drag her suitcase but it was too heavy. Wally laughed and murmured, "Girls…" Kuki noticed Wally and sighed, "Need help?" Kuki giggled, "Yeah. What made you think that?" She smiled, putting a hand on her hip. Kuki walked out into the hallway and went thru Wally's suitcase to make sure he didn't bring anything not needed. She looked in it and found a board game. Basically an Australian version High Ho Cheerio. It was High Ho Kangaroo, and you have to get baby kangaroos out of the mother's pouch. (XD that'd be SO sweet if they did that)

Kuki walked into the room and looked at Wally holding up the game with a raised eyebrow, "High Ho Kangaroo?" Wally laughed nervously, "Hehe…hehe…In case we got bored?" Kuki rolled her eyes, "Like we're gonna get bored in another state." Wally smiled nervously and finally got her suitcase out of the room. Kuki smiled evilly, "Just gotta get that suitcase to the airport now!" Wally groaned.

AT THE AIRPORT

Wally panted, sweating, carrying the suitcase, "What the crud do you have in this thing?" Kuki stated, "Clothes. And bricks." Wally's eyes widened, "BRICKS?" Kuki laughed, "I WAS JUST KIDDING! Just clothes. HELLO? We are staying there for 3 weeks!" Wally looked at her, "3 WEEKS? I ONLY PACKED CLOTHES FOR 3 DAYS!" Kuki slapped the back of his head, "IT'LL TAKE LIKE 3 DAYS TO GET THERE!" Wally rubbed his head, "Geez. You could've told me earlier." Kuki sighed, "Whatever. You can buy more clothes when we get there." Wally moaned, "You mean shopping?" Kuki rolled her eyes, "That's what buying clothes is Wally."

Kuki looked around and saw their gate, "There it is! Gate 3! Hey! Just like me! Hee hee." Wally rolled his eyes, "Yeah woteva." Kuki grabbed his hand and ran over to the gate. Wally blushed and let her drag him around. When they got to the plane they did all the regular stuff you do. (Goin on my first plane during X-mas so I don't know what they do)

Kuki got into the plane and giggled and bounced in her chair. Wally was held back by the hostess, stuck at the metal detector line. (just like on Op ENGLAND when #1 is imagining himself if he did bring 2x4 stuff and there's this GIANT pile of 2x4 stuff and the metal detector guy is all, "Is there anything else in your pocket sir?" XD) The metal dectector person sighed and looked at Wally, "Is there ANYTHING else in your suitcase kid? I've already gone thru this before." Wally smiled, "That's it." The metal detector person let him go thru and just as Wally said, that was it.

By the time Wally got in the plane someone was already sitting next to Kuki. Kuki laughed and giggled. Wally looked and saw that next to her was some BOY. Wally clenched his fists as he walked over to Kuki, "Uhh…Kuki? Who's this?" Kuki sighed and stopped laughing, "This is Keanau. He's from Hawaii! He's just telling me some funny stuff that happened to some tourists." Wally looked disappointed, "Oh…well…I guess I'll just go sit over there…" Kuki waved, "Bye!"

WELL! Chappie twosie for ya! Review…..AND KIRBY SHALL DANCE!

( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

And he danced. NOW REVIEW! Jthank y'all!J


	3. Chapter 3

well…this isn't a chappie. I'm just gonna tell you guys straight up some BAD news…to all my fans out there. I KNOW I have at least one fan out there :P. anyway. On Friday…and/or Saturday and Sunday…I won't be able to update ANY of my stories anymore. I know this unfortunate for some people, especially my Future Romance fans. But. It is what it is. And I'm REALLY sorry. The reason? My sister is going away for college and she is taking our laptop. The laptop that I write ALL my stories on. And if I forget what happens I can't look. And to make matters worse, my parents are REALLY strict about me being online. I'm lucky if I get on the internet 2 times in one week. My STOOPID tard of a sister ruined it for me. Not to get too into it, but she had an internet boyfriend and ruined my internet privileges forever. So, I'm sorry too all you guys out there. I'm gonna REALLY miss all of you guys.

My faithful friends, reviewers, and you guys out there. Goodbye…and goodbye forever…

Yours truly,

Kooky4kuki

P.S. Damn. This is serious. And I think, no. know there's gonna be people that aren't even gonna miss me. They're just gonna miss me because I'll never update. But, you guys who are actually gonna miss ME, you can still send me messages and stuff. Because I still sneak onto my dad's compy to check my mail. Hee hee…but anyway! I will REALLY miss all you guys out there. Cyrix, lovebird3000, Ocean's Angel, and all the others I forgot. Sowwy! Ahem. Ok. I'm gonna shut up so that I won't cry. NOT GONNA CRY…NOT GONNA CRY…bye guys….I'll…sniffle miss you..sniffle, turns away and bawls but. I will be able to update them, MAYBE.


	4. Chapter 4

hey hey hey!! why the long face everyone? KOOKY4KUKI IS BAK IN BUSY-NESS!!! WHOOOOO!!! my sis got a new lappy and gave me back maurice!!! pets the maurice that's...what...we named our computer...turns to the corner ANYWAY! so. all those stories i made will be completed in time thanks for waiting everyone!!!!!

yours truly,

kooky4kuki

I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!


End file.
